particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hutori Arise
|Seats2 = |party_logo = }} Hutori Arise is a centrist, liberal political party based in Hutori, the party was founded in February 3953 by Arthur Kirkland, and campaigns on a platform of tolerance, building a free market, environmentalism and mainly classical liberal ideas. Kirkland founded the party with several former teachers of his and old politics classmates. The party had a quite first few months of existence, only attractive local news attention, until a serious of heated clashes with the far-right propelled the party into the mainstream. History Early History The party was founded back in February 3953 by Arthur Kirkland, after being disappointed about the lack centrist parties, with liberal ideals. So he took upon himself to found a liberal party himself, and restoring a liberal monarchy to Hutori. The party had to build up a media profile if it were to survive in its early years, and did this through effective social media campaigning and promotion. The party slowly was invited to more political commentator panels and debates on TV, this led to more spokespeople being hired and appointed to certain areas of policy. The party was expecting to be compete in the 3955 General Election, however early elections were unexpectedly called in January 3954 and the party was less than prepared for them, they only won 54,297 votes which equated to 0.09% of the vote, and Arthur Kirkland achieved just over 51,000 votes and 0.08% of the vote. The party did the best in the Lagard Province '''winning 12,000 votes. Coalition Government The party did significantly better two years later in a snap election called in 3956 where the party captured '''14.53% of the vote in the election, winning 88 seats in the House of Parliament. The party rejected joining the Unity Coalition' and instead joined a coalition with the Far-right National Action Party. The party was also joined by the Royalist Alliance of Hutori and the Country Party of Hutori. However several months later the party walked out of the coalition government after Prime Minister Bobby Powell order police and armed forces to shoot at protesters. The party released a statement saying they believed they could have moderated the NAP and kept the party in line, but had failed. Two weeks later Bobby Powell resigned as Prime Minister and Hutori Arise was invited to form a cabinet with the Federalist Party, the Civic Party and the National Democratic Party. Divides Deepen The war of words between HA and the NAP continued as Bobby Powell's grandson joined Hutori Arise and reported his father for abuse. Matthew Powell almost immediately became Kirkland's protégé, although the Powell family accused Kirkland of leading Matthew into a life of perversion. In the March 3960 election the party flopped as people flocked to the Workers Party and the National Action Party, in a play off against republican and pro-monarchy sentiments. This led the party to lose it's more right-wing flank to the NAP, which was around half its voters. Kirkland announced the party would no longer take part in presidential elections, instead choosing to back the country party. The party welcomed the dissolution of the Royalist Party as a step towards to a united royalist front. The Murder of Kirkland The party made small loses and gains for half a decade as the war between themselves and the NAP raged on, the NAP was eventually banned although this did not stop the abuse given across the two. In 3966 the 'Army of Action' was formed which was classed as a paramilitary group and began to target senior politicians, Kirkland being the number one. On October 4th 3966 Kirkland was involved in a car accident while travelling with Matthew Powell and later died in hospital. It was later revealed his car was tampered with and several members of the AA were arrested along with Peter Powell, the uncle of Matthew Powell. The Lancelyn Era Daniel Lancelyn had previous leadership experience taking over as acting leader while Kirkland was on leave and was quickly elected with 74.3% of the vote in a landslide contest. Lancelyn promised to build on Kirkland's vision and the party went through an update, and the decision was taken to withdraw from presidential races in order to give the Country Party a chance to reach the second round. Lancelyn's early leadership was filled with debates between the monarchists and republicans after the Federalist Party attempted to merge the head of state and government, with the Country Party and Hutori Arise forming an opposition block. Controversially Lancelyn was out-voted by NEC to push for a merger with the Country Party, Lancelyn campaigned against the move with the membership overwhelmingly to vote for a merger of the two 68.9% to 31.1%. Lancelyn refused to dissolve the party and continued on a minor political force in a small locality and did not compete at a national level. Leadership Electoral Results Presidential Legislature